You Are My Wonder
by MyOwnKindOfWorld
Summary: Just something that I decided to write about of the best books/movies ever. Auggie/Jack.


**HEY! YES, ANOTHER STORY…BUT, OH WELL. I WATCHED WONDER TODAY WITH SOME OF MY FRIENDS, AND I LOVED IT. I HAD THIS GREAT IDEA FOR A FANFICTION, AND SO I'VE DECIDED TO WRITE IT DOWN.**

**BASICALLY, THEY ARE GROWN UP AND IN HIGH SCHOOL. **

**WHILE I WAS WATCHING, AND THAT SEVENTH GRADER, EDDIE, SAYS, "YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND STINKING UP THE FOREST," AND OTHER ACTIONS AND GESTURES, ESPECIALLY FROM JACK, WHILE OTHERS MAY ARGUE, OH YEAH, THAT'S JUST WHAT BEST FRIENDS DO; I THINK THAT IT COULD BE TURNED INTO SOMETHING MORE.**

**THIS IS INTENDED TO, FOR NOW, DEPENDING ON FEEDBACK AND SUCH, BE A ONESHOT, BUT I MAY CONTINUE AND MAKE IT A BIT LONGER, THAT DEPENDS ON IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT.**

**PAIRING/S: AUGGIE/JACK, VIA/JUSTIN.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**You're My Wonder**

Somehow, I managed to make it through year 5, then middle school, and now I'm a high school senior. Despite my facial…differences, I have quite a few friends and I'm happy with who I am now.

I came out as gay to my parents the year prior, and they still love and support me. Even though I would never admit this to anyone else, I think that I am in love with Jack Will. We've been best friends since year 5, despite our rocky beginning and a few patches here and there.

I made amends with Julian, but now we go to different schools. I'm still good friends with Summer, and friends with Amos, Charlotte and some of the others, (that weren't really given a name in the movie). I'm happy with where I am, with who I have, and who I am.

Oh! And I just remembered! My sister Via and Justin are getting married next month, and I'm going to be the best man! And Via is pregnant, I'm going to be an uncle!

"Hey hey man, what's up!" Jack said as he approached me one afternoon in the courtyard. It's still my least favourite part of any and every school there is.

"Meh. Not much. Just had calculus, so…" I replied casually, shrugging as we began to walk to his car.

"Damn. Well, you still up to staying at my place tonight?"

"Yep. Once we head back to my place for a while, I'll get my stuff for the night."

"Great. Sounds good buddy." We made the short drive back to my place, talking about random stuff and listening to the radio. When we arrived and went into the house, Jack said he had to go to the bathroom and headed off in that direction while I got the TV set up and chose a movie.

He came into my room a few minutes later and made himself comfy on beanbag next to me.

"So, what're we watchin?"

"Middle School: The Worst Years Of My Life."

"Oh, cool." We settled back and watched the movie for a while, before at some point, as I often do in movies, I fell asleep softly, on Jack's shoulder.

I awoke a little bit later to a light shaking by Jack, saying, "It's time to wake up, you sleepy ass. The movies over and we should probably head back to mine."

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled, slowly getting myself up and getting my stuff, before we said goodbye to my mum, and went to his place.

Jack, somehow, had his own place. A two-bedroom apartment, with a pretty damn good view out of the window, or from the balcony that the window lead onto, (especially when Jack was on the balcony, or in front of the window).

"Well, make yourself at home!" Jack said, throwing himself on his couch and putting his legs on the coffee table, arms behind his head.

"Alright, I know the drill!" I chuckled as I made my way into the guest bedroom and throwing myself on the bed, before joining him on the couch.

"So, pizza?" Jack asked as I sat beside him.

"Bbq meat lovers with extra barbeque?" I asked.

"Duh!" Jack called the pizza place and ordered, and in 15 minutes, we were digging in.

We talked for a while and decided to watch a movie.

When the movie was over, I decided to ask, "So, Jack. Got your eye on any girls this year?" I asked it casually, feigning bored interest.

"Nah, not really. Y'know, no one actually knows this but…" he lowered his voice to a whisper, as if anyone was around to hear, "I'm actually gay."

"But…didn't you date Georgia Kampden, albeit for a few weeks, in Year 8?"

"Well…yeah. But, that's only because my parents said that I should get a girlfriend, and_ she_ was the once who asked _me_ out. Not the other way around."

"You know, yeah, I see it now." I said, my eyes scanning him.

"Well, what about you? I heard rumours that Charlotte has her eyes on you."

"Pfft! Charlotte?! No way!" I scoffed.

"Yeah, dude. Apparently, anyway." He shrugged. "But do you have your eyes on anyone?"

Note that I said that I came out to my _parents, _and Via and Justin, but no one else. Certainly not Jack. But, I figured if he's told me, I might as well tell him. "Well, there is someone…"

"Who?"

"Well, it's a dude. I'm gay, like you."

"Really? I never would have guessed. But that doesn't necessarily answer my question. Who?"

"Oh…it's uhm…Wait a minute. Do you have your eye on anyone. You said that you didn't have you eye on a _girl_ but, do you like a guy?" He blushed a light red and sighed.

"Fine. I tell you mine, you tell me yours. At the same time." He gave in.

"Ok…"

"One…Two…Now. You." "You" We both said at the same time. We both snapped our heads up and our eyes locked. We were both a bright red, out of embarrassment or what, I didn't know. I didn't care. Not as our lips crashed together in a passionate kiss and I was swept away into bliss.


End file.
